The Unknown
by oOEPICMOoOSEOo
Summary: There is a group of unknown demigods, who inhabit a thought-to-be-abandoned theatre. What happens when Percy accidentally finds them while on a quest? READ & REVIEW! Romance/Adventure/Angst.
1. The Beginning, Duh

**A/N: This is the SYOC story I was doing! I really hope you like it!**

1. The Beginning (Duh.)

_Marie._

I glanced around our home. No, not a cosy house, but a massive theatre. It was dirty, really messy, and very worn down when we found it, but we had managed to fix it up quite a bit.

Someone grabbed my shoulder. I whirled, and hit that someone in the head.

"AGH!" Whoever-It-was screamed.

I gasped. "Trent! Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" I had forgot that we were playing Ghosts.

Ghosts was a game were one person was picked to be the ghost, while the others snuck around the place were you're playing the game. The ghost would try to find people, and if the ghost hadn't found over 3 players in a certain amount of time, the ghost would have to sit out on the next round.

He rubbed his head, and gave a flirtatious grin. "You literally knocked me off my feet!"

I rolled my eyes. Trent was ever the player. "Stop it."

"Aw. Come on, you know you like it." He draped his arm around my shoulders.

"I have to find the others, or I'm out." I sighed, ducking out from under his grip.

"I'll see you later then." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I shrugged, a half smile on my lips. "Maybe." I ran off to find some of my other adoptive siblings.

Soon, I heard giggling from behind a costume closet. I peered behind it. Sure enough, there were the twins, Ajax and Andrea. "Got you..." I said in a rasping tone.

They squeaked, and ran out of their hiding place.

"IT'S THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!" Andrea screamed. Well, I found three people, so I guess I wouldn't be out on the next round. Prosper wasn't even trying to hide, he was sitting at The Meeting Table reading. The Meeting Table was the place we gathered at if there was a problem.

"Oh come on, Pros. You can do better than that."

He looked at me, smiling his usual ten mile grin. "Really?"

"OK EVERYONE, LETS STOP PLAYING NOW!" I shouted, my voice echoing off the walls. Everyone filed over, and sat down at the table.

Kayla sighed. "Oh geez. Nothing to do. What a crisis." She said sarcastically.

"I know right? No fair." Liam sighed.

"I'm sure you guys can come up with something." Madison said.

"Is it lunch time yet?" Ajax asked. He looked at Madison hopefully with his big blue eyes. Then his gaze went to Kayla, then me. You see, Kayla, Madison, and I were the first to find this place, so we were the leaders.

"You can get your food if you like. I'm not hungry." Kayla said. I nodded.

Within the space of a second, everyone had disappeared to our food storage room.

I looked at Kayla. "I'm going to the roof." The roof was the place I always went to escape the busyness of our theatre. She nodded, and I walked away.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

The wind rustled my hair, as I stood clutching the rail. It was a windy day, but it was hot. I breathed in the summer air, and sighed. Here, I felt like I didn't have responsibilities heaped upon my shoulders.

Someone came, and hugged me from behind. I knew who it was.

"Trent. How many times do I have to tell you to-" I was cut off, by his lips on mine. I broke away. I looked at him sadly. He flirted with every girl he met, and always broke their heart. That was not going to happen to me. "Just leave me alone, Trent. You're a nice guy, and everything, but, well, to be honest, you're a player." I turned away.

He grabbed my wrist. "No, this is different. I love you. For real."

I twisted my arm out of his grip. "How would I know that you are telling the truth?"

He thought for a moment, then his shoulders slumped. "I don't know. I guess you would just have to trust me."

I turned away. "Just leave me alone. At least for a while. Sorry." I heard him walk away.

When I was sure he had gone, I started singing a song I loved. It was ironically called The Lonely, and was originally sung by Christina Perri.

_2am where do I begin?_

_Crying off my face again._

_The silent sound of loneliness,_

_Wants to follow me to bed._

_I'm the ghost of a girl that I want to be most._

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room._

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._

_Let you go and let the lonely in._

_To take my heart again._

_To afraid to go inside._

_For the pain of one more loveless night._

_But the loneliness will stay with me._

_And hold me till I fall asleep._

_I'm the ghost of a girl that I want to be most._

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room._

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._

_Let you go and let the lonely in._

_To take my heart again._

_Broken pieces of,_

_A barely breathing story._

_Where there once was love._

_Now there's only me, and the lonely._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room._

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._

_Let you go and let the lonely in._

_To take my heart again._

I brushed a tear from my face. Why did life have to be so hard? Then Trent decides that he loves me, and make life harder. Great, just great. I needed a break. A long one. I wish I could snap my fingers and be somewhere where I was considered one of the kids, and not a leader.

I did have some weird powers... I snapped my fingers. Nothing happened of course. We all have weird powers. We are freaks. You may think that you could, and would like to, be a leader and look after loads of people. Trust me, you have no idea how hard it is for us though. Some sort of creatures attack us often, we are always searching for food, using our powers to get money. We knew that it was wrong to steal, but you would if you were starving.

I decided that I should head in, and grab something to eat before it all disappears. I made sure I didn't bump into Trent on my way to the food room. I ate a sandwich, and headed to my room.

I shared the loft with Kayla, Andrea, Stephanie, Alexa, and Madison. Only Stephanie was there though. I lay down on my mattress, and stared up at the ceiling.

Stephanie came and sat down next to me. "What's the matter?" She asked frowning slightly.

"Nothing." I lied.

"I know that isn't true."

I sighed. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"I swear on my dead body that I won't tell a soul."

"Fine. I was on the roof, and Trent came and said he loved me. I like him too, but you know what he's like, and I don't want my heart broken." I left out the part where he kissed me, for both his sake and mine.

"Oh." She said. She knew there was more; she was the only person who could read me like a book.

She thought for a moment, and just as she opened her mouth again, there was a humongous crash from downstairs. The whole theatre erupted into noise. Screams, shouts, and a roar. I practically flew downstairs to see what the matter was. There was a boy I didn't recognize, and more serious, a huge giant was standing in the middle of the seating area. The guy was about sixteen, and armed with a glowing sword. I pressed the button on my pocket watch necklace, and it transformed into a dagger. The others pulled out their weapons, and started towards the monster.

After we had disposed of the giant, we interrogated the guy. Only the leaders had this privilege.

"Who are you?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

He looked at me with his green eyes that reminded me of the sea. "I'm Percy Jackson."

**A/N: YAY! IT'S UP! Please tell me if you liked how I portrayed your characters. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Introductions

2. Introductions.

_Percy._

"Why was that monster after you?" A girl with brown hair and brown eyes asked.

"Uh, because- Wait, you could see it?" I asked shocked.

"Duh. It was a ten foot tall _giant._" She answered, rolling her eyes.

I thought that maybe they were like Rachel, but there were so many of them. "Huh. Where did you get the weapons?"

"We are supposed to be interrogating _you_."

"Oh, right."

"Where did you get your sword?"

"You could say a horse gave it to me." I chuckled, then told the truth since she was glaring at me like 'I-will-cut-you-into-tiny-pieces-and-feed-you-to-a-hellhound'. "Alright, a _centaur_ gave it to me."

She glared harder. "Do you really expect me to believe you?"

"It's true! I swear on the river Styx. Who are you? Why do you live here?"

She looked pained. "I'm Marie Sierra Vitude. We live here because, well, we're orphans, Percy."

Now I knew they were half bloods. "All orphans?"

"Well, our parents either died, or abandoned us, or we ran away."

"Oh. They is a camp not far from here for orphans, I stay there in the summer."

She looked hopeful. "Really?" Then her face clouded over again. Sheesh, talk about mood-swings. "How do we know that you aren't going to lead us into a trap.

I pulled out a drachma. "I'm going to show you something. First I need spray, or mist."

"There's a hose behind this place." She started to walk away, and I got up and followed her.

I picked up the hose, and placed my thumb over the nozzle, so when it is turned on, it'll make spray. I switched it on, and when a rainbow appeared I threw the drachma in. "O, Iris, except my offering." Then I said. "Show me Annabeth at Camp Half Blood." The mist shimmered and cleared until we were looking over the camp. Then it zoomed up on Annabeth's face.

"Hey Percy! I miss you! Where are you?" Then she spotted Marie, and frowned. "Who's this?"

"Annabeth! I think I might've found a whole bunch of demigods! Can you send transport?"

She looked shocked, and nodded. "How many are there?"

Marie smiled. "Around nineteen." **(A/N: I am going to make more and include more! Maybe!)**

"Whoa. How did you find so many, Percy?" Annabeth asked me.

"Well, I was being chased by a giant, and I tried to hide in this theatre, but the giant followed, and destroyed their home, which happened to be the theatre..."

She turned to Marie. "You guys lived in a theatre?"

Marie had that pained expression, the same one when I asked that same question.

"I'll explain later." She said quickly.

"OK, Wise Girl? When are you going to send the transport?" I asked.

"They're already on their way." Annabeth smiled, and broke the connection.

I sighed, and sat down. I had really missed Annabeth.

Marie looked at me weirdly. "She your girlfriend?"

"How did you know?" I asked. Was she a psych?

"It's obvious."

Whaaaat? Obvious? Me? "Yeah. She's my girlfriend." I said, blushing a bit. Why does the girl have to be so forward?

Another girl walked up to us. "Where did the other girl go? The blond one."

"That was something called Iris Messaging. As in Iris the rainbow goddess."

The girl was about to ask something else, but Marie apparently knew it was coming and answered the unasked question. "It's complicated, Madison. You'll understand later."

Then there was the sound of loads of huge wings flapping. I looked up to see around twenty pegasi coming towards us. Annabeth probably sent more just in case. The other kids stared, and pointed, open-mouthed.

I grinned. "Looks like our ride is here."

Madison looked at me. "We are going to _ride_ these?" I nodded, and she squealed. "Awesome!"

Black Jack came up to me. _Did you get me any treats? _He asked. I took out an apple I was saving for lunch, and gave it to him. Then I got on to his back. The others scramble onto their pegasi, and we took off.

_**Maire's POV**_

I loved flying, apart from the wind tossing my hair into my face.

Madison shouted to me. "MY HORSE IS TALKING TO ME!"

Percy looked startled, and almost fell off his horse. "Y-you can hear it?"

Alexandra and Andromeda both spoke at the same time. "We can too!"

Percy stared at them. I steered my horse over to Percy.

"I forgot to mention that we have really weird abilities..." I said sheepishly.

"I know that. All demigods do."

"What's a demigod?"

"It means that one of your parents is a Greek god. You know, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades..."

I looked at him, I believed him now. The flying horses, the centaur he was talking about, the Iris Message.

"I understand horses because I'm a child of Poseidon, the sea god. He made horses."

I caught what he meant. "So Madison, Alexandra, and Andromeda are your sisters?"

"Half-sisters."

"HEY MADDIE, ALEX, MEDA! YOUR PERCY'S SISTERS!" I shouted.

They all stared at Percy in disbelief. "Whaaaa?" They said in unison.

"PERCY IS YOUR BRO!"

He looked at me. "Are you usually this loud?"

Prosper came over. "She's louder, especially in the shower."

I hit him on the arm. "OW!"

Percy laughed. "You sing in the shower?"

Trent spoke up. "She has a good voice."

I did a facepalm, and blushed. He was referring to our time on the roof. He hadn't left. He had melted into the shadows like he does sometimes.

Prosper raised a questioning eyebrow at me. One that clearly said, _What happened?_

I shook my head, meaning '_I might tell you later.'_

You see Prosper was like a big brother to me. He always protected me when monsters attacked, he even took a semi-serious injury for me.

Finally, Percy shouted, "We are here!" He commanded all the horses to go down, and we landed safely in the camp.

_**Percy's POV**_

Annabeth ran up to us, and I hugged her tight. Did I mention how much I missed her?

She looked at me seriously. "Aren't you going to introduce us, Seaweed Brain?"

I chuckled. "As you wish, Wise Girl." I turned to the rest. "Okay guys! Please introduce yourselves one at a time."

Marie stepped forward. "I'm Marie Sierra Vitude."

Then a punkish looking girl stepped up. "Hey, I'm Kayla Hailey Torment."

The guy who told me Marie sung in the shower came to the front. "I'm Prosper Sharpe."

The guy who said Marie sung well was next. "I'm Trent Blackwood."

"We're Ajax and Andrea Stone."

"I'm Alexandra Andrews."

"I'm Madison Olivia Veltri."

"Liam Tune, nice to eat you." Well _that_ was _lame._

"Alexa Vaness."

"Stephaine Fae Riley."

"Vanessa Parker."

"James Mackenzie."

"Andromeda Campbell."

"Danté Alexander Gianni."

After everyone had introduce themselves, I put my arm around Annabeth's shoulders. "This is Annabeth Chase. My girlfriend."

She blushed. "Hey."

"Oh, and Annabeth? I have three new sisters. Meet Alexandra, Andromeda, and Madison."

Annabeth looked shocked. "Whaaat?"

"I think you heard me."

My new sisters went up and shook hands with Annabeth, who still couldn't believe it.

All the campers ran up to meet the new campers. I guess the Hermes cabin is going to be more packed than usual.

Just then, glowing signs appeared over every single one of the new campers heads.

Marie looked at me. "Percy? What's going on?"


	3. Sing Along

**A/N: Hey! **

**To Me (Anonymous Review: Wow! Thanks! The Epic Mooose© is my logo. I made it:)**

**Someone asked me if I got the theatre idea from a book called The Thief Lord. No I didn't. I did listen to the audio book once, but I had forgotten what it was about...**

**BTW, I had made up the game Ghost, but a reviewer said it was already a game... :P**

3. Sing-Along.

_Percy._

"You've all just been claimed!" I answered, looking at the sign above Marie's head. "Looks like your mom is Hecate, goddess of Magic."

She paled, and glanced at the shimmering signs above everyone else's heads.

Chiron opened his mouth; he had come just in time to see the signs. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood everybody! Percy and Annabeth will give you a tour. Dinner is in thirty minutes."

I nodded. "Okay." The, I turned to the others. "Come on, we better get on with the tour so we can finish before dinner."

We showed them the camp, and left them in their cabins, to put their stuff away, and to have some "quality bonding time" with their new siblings.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prosper's POV.<strong>_

I spent some time with my siblings, and then went to find Marie, to find out why she blushed when Trent said she had a good voice. I found her sitting on a cluster of rocks, which Percy called "Zeus's Fist".

She looked up at me. "Hey."

I waved, and sat down next to her. "So, what happened with Trent?"

She blushed, and put her head in her hands. "I was on the roof, and he came a-and k-kissed me, I told him not to, and then he told me he loved me. Then I told him to leave, not that I don't like him, b-but you know what he's like..." She trailed off.

I was shocked. "Ah. Um... If you don't catch him flirting with anyone for three days, I think you sould go for it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I hugged her. She was like a little sister to me. She had to be tough, being our leader and everything, but now she didn't have to look after everyone, maybe she'll soften up, and actually _live_, yeah, like _that_ made sense. Then, the dinner bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>Marie's POV.<strong>

I sprinted across the field, over to the pavilion. I sat down at the Hecate table, where all the kids were doing spells on each other. Then all the kids got up, picked up their plates and scraped off some of their food into the burner. I made my way over to Percy.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"You take the best portion of your food and put it into the burner, then say a little prayer to your godly parent." He said.

"Ah. Thanks."

"It's alright."

I walked back to the pot, that was billowing smoke. I picked up three pieces of spiced chicken, and put it in the flames. "For my mom, Hecate. Mom, if you are listening, I want you to know I glad I want you to know I glad you claimed me." I whispered. I sat back down at my table, and started to eat. When dinner was over, we headed for the campfire. Prosper was whispering something to Chiron when we all arrived. Chiron nodded. When it was time for the sing-along, Chiron clapped his hands together.

* * *

><p>"Alright! Tonight, we have someone who is not an Apollo camper singing for us," I realised what was going on, and froze. "Marie!" He finished. I stepped forward, glaring at Prosper. <em>I'm going to kill you.<em> I mouthed. An Apollo camper asked me what I was going to sing.

"Um... Never Let Me Go by Florence + The Machine." I answered. She nodded and told the rest. They started to plat the tune.

"_Looking out from underneath,_  
><em>Fractured moonlight on the sea<em>  
><em>Reflections still look the same to me,<em>  
><em>As before I went under.<em>

_And it's peaceful in the deep,_  
><em>Cathedral where you cannot breathe,<em>  
><em>No need to pray, no need to speak<em>  
><em>Now I am under.<em>

_And it's breaking over me,_  
><em>A thousand miles onto the sea bed,<em>  
><em>Found the place to rest my head.<em>

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
><em>Never let me go, never let me go.<em>

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,_  
><em>And all this devotion was rushing out of me,<em>  
><em>And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,<em>  
><em>The arms of the ocean deliver me.<em>

_Though the pressure's hard to take,_  
><em>It's the only way I can escape,<em>  
><em>It seems a heavy choice to make,<em>  
><em>Now I am under.<em>

_And it's breaking over me,_  
><em>A thousand miles down to the sea bed,<em>  
><em>Found the place to rest my head.<em>

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
><em>Never let me go, never let me go.<em>

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,_  
><em>And all this devotion was rushing out of me,<em>  
><em>And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,<em>  
><em>The arms of the ocean deliver me.<em>

_And it's over,_  
><em>And I'm going under,<em>  
><em>But I'm not giving up!<em>  
><em>I'm just giving in.<em>

_Oh, slipping underneath._  
><em>Oh, so cold, but so sweet.<em>

_In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold,_  
><em>And all this devotion I never knew at all,<em>  
><em>And the crashes are Heaven, for a sinner released,<em>  
><em>And the arms of the ocean,<em>  
><em>Deliver me.<em>" The Apollo campers joined in for the chorus.

"_Never let me go, never let me go._  
><em>Never let me go, never let me go.<em>

_Deliver me._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
><em>Never let me go, never let me go.<em>

_Deliver me._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
><em>Never let me go, never let me go.<em>

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
><em>Never let me go, never let me go.<em>

_And it's over,_  
><em>And I'm goin' under,<em>  
><em>But I'm not givin' up!<em>  
><em>I'm just givin' in.<em>

_Oh, slipping underneath._  
><em>Oh, so cold, but so sweet<em>" I finished. Everybody applauded. Prosper was smiling at me. I smiled at everyone, and sat back down.

As I headed for my cabin, I bumped into Trent. He looked at me with his icy blue eyes. He half-smiled at me.

"Um... H-hi." I said nervously.

"Hey. You sung really well tonight."

"Thanks." I felt my mouth curve into a smile. His smile widened.

"You look so beautiful when you smile."

I blushed. "I have to go to bed."

He kissed my forehead, and walked away. I watched him walk off. Maybe he did like me after all.

**A/N: Who should Marie go for? Prosper or Trent?**


	4. Sick of It

**A/N: BTW, Trent is supposed to be _really really hot,_ since he's a son of Thanatos. You'll understand if you've read The Son Of Neptune. I've got a piccy of Trent on my profile! Most of you guys think that this story is moving too fast so I might add another chappie to the beginning! I'll tell you when it's up! I _might_ do it.**

4. Sick of It.

_Trent._

I truly regret my past life. Now, I couldn't get Marie to trust me. I had fallen for her, _badly._ I wondered why I had never noticed her before. I entered my cabin not paying any attention to anything around me, still thinking about her. And, because I wasn't paying attention, I tripped over one of my half-brothers.

"Hey! Watch where you are going, man!" He said, rubbing his head.

"Oh, sorry." I said absently.

I got changed and hopped into bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marie's POV.<strong>_

As I lay in bed, I thought about what could be happening inside Trent's mind right now. Would he be thinking of me? Or another girl? I fell asleep thinking of him.

~The Next Morning~

As I ran out of the pavilion after breakfast, I kind of hoped to bump into him. I turned my head a bit. Then I saw him, with a really pretty girl. Kissing. I stopped running, I stared gawping at them. Trent pulled away from her and looked around. He caught sight of me. My eyes filled up with angry tears, and I ran away. He called my name, but I didn't stop. How could I be so stupid to actually think that he loved me? Now I felt crushed. I made a mental note never ever to trust my heart to a flirt again. Then I smashed into a guy's solid chest, knocking us both to the ground. I wiped my eyes, and looked at who I'd knocked into. It was Prosper. He looked worried when he saw that I had been crying.

"Hey, kiddo. What's wrong?" He asked, holding me at arms length. I didn't have to tell him. He just looked at me and knew instantly what the matter was. His jaw clenched. "Trent." I nodded. He hugged me and kissed me on the forehead. "It's alright, or, it will be when I punch the living daylights right outta him."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trent's POV.<strong>_

I was on my way back to my cabin from breakfast, when this girl just randomly started flirting with me.

"Heyyyy. I heard you're new here. Trent, isn't it?" She asked battering her obviously fake eyelashes at me. I nodded. She smiled. "Such a nice name. Mine's Fallon." She waited for me to compliment her back.

"Uh, that's cool, but I have to go find someone." I said. I was hoping I see Marie.

"Oh, but Trent. That someone is already here!" Then she kissed me hard, full on the lips. I tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let go. Finally, she did. And I broke away, wiping my mouth. I looked around and saw Marie standing there shocked. before I could explain, she ran off. She was a much faster runner than me, so I knew I wouldn't be able to catch up with her. I turned on the other girl, rage boiling inside me.

"Why?" I hissed at her. She whimpered.

"B-because I just was overwhelmed by my passion for you."

"_Rightttt. _Just stay away from me." I said, and turned away walking back to my cabin.

* * *

><p>I met Prosper on the way to my cabin. He didn't look his usual happy self. He looked angry. And, when he's angry, you <em>don't<em> want to get on his wrong side.

"Hi Pros." I said, aware that his glare was boring two holes in my head.

"You hurt Marie. Bad." He said.

I sighed. "Look, she misunderstood what she saw. The other girl was tormenting _me_."

Of course, he didn't believe me. No one does. "Tell that to Marie." He snarled. Then, he walked away, hands in pockets. I walked into my cabin and flopped onto my bed. This was why I regret my past. Eventually, I made up my mind to see Marie and explain.

* * *

><p>She stiffened as I walked up to her.<p>

"What do _you_ want?" She hissed. I ran a hand though my hair, a habit I have when I get nervous. Seriously, Marie can be scary when she wanted to.

"Marie. Listen, you misunderstood the whole situation. I was-" She cut me off.

She sighed. "I don't want to hear it, Trent. Not anymore." She walked away.

I stood there stunned. Guilt and sadness hit me like a thousand tonne weight. Then, my feelings turned to anger. I stalked off into the forest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marie's POV.<strong>_

I sick of it, sick of heartbreak, sick of him, sick of _life_. Not that I would kill myself though. I was going to brave it. I wasn't going to let him get to me anymore. I went to find my best friend, Prosper. He was in his cabin alone, strumming his guitar. I stood in the doorway. He looked up.

"Hey." He patted the space next to him. I sat down and leaned against his solid chest.

"I'm sick of him." He didn't need to ask who. He rested his chin on my head.

"I know. I am too." I turned around to face him.

"I was stupid to think that he might have changed. I blame myself."

"You shouldn't." I was about to ask why, when his lips met mine. My mind went blank. This isn't right, I'm kissing my best friend, I might lose him as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THIS ISN'T WHAT IT SEEMS, UNLESS YOU'VE CHANGED YOUR MINDS. Tell me if you have changed your minds though! **


End file.
